On His Mind
by Royal Dansk
Summary: Mint Aizawa was surprised to see the green haired alien who appeared in her balcony, little did she know Kish had something up his sleeves. A collection of one-shot because Kish just can't get her off his mind, some IchigoxMasaya and other minor pairings [ Mint x Kish ]
1. On His Mind 1

On His Mind

* * *

Kish was just on his way to waste his time at his lovely koneko-chan house when his attention was completely caught by another girl. The girl was someone he was familiar with; after all, she was the best friend of his lovely koneko-chan, though it was beyond him how. Yes, if you guessed Mint Aizawa, the blue mew, you guessed right.

Tonight, her mansion was filled with bright white light and the yard was filled with people who wore classy dresses. It was a party, a typical event at the Aizawa mansion. But usually, there parties were indoors and usually, only adults filled the place and the blue mew was always sitting in the corner with a bored expression… at least that's what he heard from the others.

Tonight, the blue mew was standing at the center, socializing with others. Kish's eyes that was usually for Ichigo only, was captured by the snobby brat. Mint Aizawa was wearing a white cocktail dress that was trailing at the back, there was a royal blue ribbon on her waist and the dress skirt was layered making it look slightly poufy. The upper part of her hair was pinned to the side and the rest of her wavy hair was flowing carelessly to her back.

Kish scoffed, so what? Of course she'd look presentable, she had a lot of money, and cosmetics always do the trick if you know how to apply it properly. He knew he was supposed to be on his way to Ichigo's house before his time runs out, but he can't seem to take his eyes away from the girl.

He watched as the girl was offered an arm and the girl gave a stunning smile as her eyes sparkled happily causing the guy to blush. Kish scowled once again, he was sure not even Ichigo saw that smile before. What was so special about that guy?

Kish followed them with his eyes as Mint shook hands with other guests whilst her other arm was looped around the guys' elbow casually. Mint and the guy conversed with them and he watched at the guy said something to Mint and she laughed freely.

Kish frowned, this was so unfair. Whenever he was at the shop, she always had the snobby air and refused to show any joyful emotion.

After a while, Mint and the guy entered the house and appeared once again at the balcony with two wine glasses, the two chatted and Mint hit the guy's shoulder playfully. He watched wide eyes as the guy kissed the back of Mint's palm and disappeared inside.

Without thinking twice, Kish appeared before Mint, "Hey birdie!"

He watched as Mint turned around surprised at him and as her smiling face turned into a scowl, "Oh, you. Why are you here?"

"Nice to know you hate me that much," Kish smirked, feeling somehow down inside. "So, who's the guy?"

She blushed looking down while smiling; Kish couldn't believe his eyes, "The great Mint Aizawa is blushing?"

"Shut up," she muttered whilst smiling still.

"Who's he?"

"It's none of your business."

"Whatever you say, I guess I'll tell my koneko-chan about it," Kish smirked, "Maybe she'll force you to admit."

Mint glared at him, "Why are you here? Before you answer that question, get in here! I don't to be seen with a floating guy."

Kish sat with his legs crossed at the rail of the balcony, just in front of the blue mew, "Seriously, I'm seconds away to teleporting to my koneko-chan."

Mint crossed her arms, "You don't even have any proof, I could deny it."

Kish brought out a cellular phone and showed the picture of the guy kissing Mint's hand, "Oh yeah?"

"Look here, Alien, what's your business here really?" Mint crossed her arms since it was the only thing she could think of to prevent from pushing him down. Not like it's going to do any good, he can float.

Kish frowned, true, why is he here anyway? He always spends his time with Ichigo, so why change plans tonight?

"Nothing," Kish smirked, "Thanks for the picture, I'm sure koneko-chan would love me for it."

He was about to leave when Mint called him, "Wait, I'll trade you something for that!"

Kish turned around, curious. He watched as Mint's dress and hair was gently blown by a soft breeze. Seeing her hair cover her face as she rummaged her purse, Kish resisted the urge to fix it. Mint finally brought out her phone, "This is going to be weird, but it's the only way."

Kish watched her amused, "What's weird?"

"I'll trade you a picture of Ichigo for it!" she said triumphantly as she searched her gallery, "Ah! Here!"

He looked at the picture in front of him and blushed, "I'm not even going to ask how and why you have that kind of picture."

It was Ichigo at the locker rooms of the shop and she was stripping of, basically she was only on her underwear with her ears and tail out. She was blushing furiously while attempting to cover herself with her work dress. Kish blushed at the picture, which guy wouldn't?

"I demand a trade!" Mint huffed, "Deal?"

Kish didn't feel any different about the photo, in normal instances he would be uber happy about the picture. Kish accepted and hesitantly deleted the picture of Mint and the guy.

"Uhh, so, if you could just try to forget what you saw?" Mint asked while blushing, "Taka-kun is just a-"

Kish waited for her next words but the guy 'Taka' appeared again with two plates of cake. He hid just on time and watched as Mint's face was filled with a smile. Kish's hand reacted automatically by pressing the camera button. Noticing what he just did, he retreated back home, not even bothering to visit his favorite mew anymore.

Kish spent his time staring at the blurry picture of the blue mew. He felt funny somehow because even if the picture on the screen was blurry, what he was seeing was crystal clear. He felt the sudden urge to see the girl again when the picture of her face started to disappear from his head.

He was starting to forget what she looked like.

Scared, he hurried to her house. It was late so he assumed everyone was asleep. He searched for Mint's window and stood at her balcony, carefully teleporting inside. He hovered on top of her sleeping face and the funny feeling came back. He memorized her face; her soft black blue hair, her white skin, he dark lashes, her small nose and her pale pink lips.

He sighed, so that's what she looked like. Kish poked her cheeks which caused her to open her mouth and mutter something while smiling, "Taka-kun, stop that!"

He frowned and looked up at her ceiling, "Who's this Taka to you anyway?"

"Taka-kun is my…" Mint trailed off and opened her eyes, she saw a shadow above her and she waited for her eyes to get used of the dark. She only realized it was Kish when he turned around to face her, "Kish! What do you think you're doing here?!"

He smirked, enjoying her shocked face. The way her mouth opened slightly in a cute way, "Visiting you, of course."

She glared at him, sitting down, "Shouldn't you be stalking Ichigo?"

"Well, I had a change of heart." He said, surprising himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you didn't answer my question earlier, who's 'Taka-kun'?" Kish asked, saying the name in a funny manner.

"You came here just to ask me that? You could've asked me tomorrow!" Mint sighed, "And don't say it that way, Taka-kun is just my childhood friend."

"The blush says so otherwise."

Mint glared at him, "I told you to forget about it! I gave you a rare photo!"

Silence fell upon the both of them. Suddenly, Kish had a playful grin on his face, "How could I forget about it when I can't even forget about you?"

Mint immediately blushed at what he said and threw a pillow at him, "Wake up you stupid alien, you're not talking to Ichigo!"

Kish easily caught the pillow, "I know, I'm talking you birdie."

"What is wrong with you!" Mint blushed, "Go back to annoying Ichigo, I'm going to sleep!"

Kish watched as she buried herself under her blanket. He smirked and then frowned, maybe the only reason he was attracted to Ichigo was because she refused him. Or maybe because he was the first girl he met on the planet. He saw Mint peek out at him and quickly buried herself again, "Go home Kish."

Kish let out a chuckle, "Well then, good night, my lady."

_Maybe Ichigo wasn't really for him, maybe he was looking at the wrong direction all this time. _Kish went home with a huge grin on his face, tomorrow; he was visiting a certain blue mew. He was sure of it.

**P.S: The next day…**

"ICHIGO! Your pet is annoying!" Mint yelped out of character. The 4 mews, the 2 owners, the 2 aliens and Masaya watched her amused as a certain green-haired alien clung onto the blue mew.

"Well you can have him, thank you very much." Ichigo said watching them as Kish floated on air mimicking Mint as he drank her tea.

"You! You give me back my tea!" Mint huffed with her arms on the table.

"It's an indirect kiss!" Kish smirked.

"Indirect my… whatever!" Mint walked out to grab another tea cup. Everyone watched as the girl retreated to the kitchen, when her figure disappeared, all their eyes turned to Kish.

"Was it something I said?" Kish asked trying to look innocent.

Ichigo shook her head, "I'm starting to feel sorry for Mint."

Taruto laughed, "Seriously? The bird? You like her?"

"You have no idea," Kish smirked looking at the kitchen door.

Ryou whistled, "You got it bad, well, Ichigo, you're free now."

"That I am," Ichigo grinned. "Alright people, let's get back to work."

When Kish entered the kitchen himself, everyone went back to what they were doing before Mint and Kish's feud, pretending to be busy. Some were wiping the table, some were moping, some dusting and some setting the chairs. Mint went out of the kitchen with a red face, covering her mouth. Kish came out after, licking his lips slightly, "Mint tea is definitely my favorite now."


	2. On His Mind 2

On His Mind

* * *

"Good job everyone!" Ryou said clapping his hands to catch the attention of the tired mews.

Ichigo was almost passed out, leaning on a table, Lettuce was on the floor, her legs failing her when she tried to move, Pudding was passed out on the floor and Zakuro barely had the strength to stand up.

Mint leaned back on the chair she was sitting at, leaning her head on the board. Closing her eyes, she sighed exhaustedly. The girls were still on their mew outfits so there were plenty of tail and a wing in sight, lucky for them the shop was closed.

"You worked us to hard today!" Ichigo complained, "Especially Mint!"

Mint sat up and glared at Ryou, "This should be enough for me to stay off from work for a week."

"That's too long!" Ichigo fumed.

Lettuce smiled, "Well, in terms of who works hard the most, Mint got the most number of chimera."

The door opened, catching everyone's attention and Keichiiro came inside with the boys, Masaya, Pai, Taruto and Kish, they all collapsed on the floor with the exception of Keichiiro.

"I take it, there were a lot in there too?" Ryou raised an eyebrow at the collapsed heap of aliens, well, aliens and a half one.

"I can't believe there are still lots of chimera left in here," Taruto complained. "I can't move my body anymore after all that work."

Ichigo glared at the boys annoyed, "We should be the ones complaining, it was your faults to start with!"

"Geez, what's got your kitty's fur all messed up, Kish." Pai said, moving towards Lettuce to help her up. Lettuce, in return, was blushing as the guy led her to a chair.

"Mmphm" was Kish's muffled answer, his face was planted on the floor after all, he then looked up after a while, "Here I thought we would finally be free, but no, we had to catch the chimera."

Kish floated up lazily with his legs crossed as usual, he unconsciously floated next to the spot behind Mint and leant his chin atop her head, sighing. "Make me some mint tea, birdie."

Cold goose bumps broke into the blue mew's skin and her ears went red, surprised by the green aliens' action. "Kish!" she growled annoyed, "I'm not your servant, go make one yourself!"

Kish did an air flip and now he was in front of Mint, his body upside down but his face was facing hers, "Aww, come on!"

Mint pushed his face with her palm and stood up, "I'm leaving, I have to be back home for brother."

"Oh yeah, you made up right?" Ichigo said, her ears and tail perking up as she walked to Masaya happily, who was handing Mint her scarf, "With your brother, I mean."

The corner of Mint's lips raised slightly, enough for Ichigo, Masaya and Kish to know she was smiling. Her mew outfit disappeared living her to her usual wear and she got the scarf from Masaya, wearing it, "Yeah, we did."

"That's great then," Masaya smiled at her, so did Ichigo, who had now locked her arms on the man, ready to leave themselves.

"It is," the smile on Mint's lips disappeared and Kish frowned, he liked her smile, she had to do it more often. "Well, I'm leaving, you guys take care on your way home."

Everyone turned to the bird mew smiling and greeting her 'Merry Christmas' and 'take care'.

#

Mint walked through the light pile of snow on the floor, pulling her coat tighter and her scarf higher, she smiled to her self a happy smile. The smile anyone besides her brother and Taka-kun sees. She hummed happily while looking at her boots making their way on the snow.

#

Kish was still frowning; he was frowning deeper every second ever since Mint left.

"You know, if you keep frowning like that, your lips are going to fall off- nano da," Pudding said innocently, causing the rest who were in the café to hold back their laughter.

"It's true Kish," Pai said, looking at him like he was going to explode anytime soon.

"You should go if you don't want your lips to fall of," Taruto teased, "-nano da- pfft."

Kish scowled, red of slight embarrassment, "Shut up, I'm leaving! You can just say if you wanted me to leave."

Ichigo slung her arm around the guys shoulder, "Ara! Is this little alien finally in the right track to the road of love?"

Despite him not feeling attraction towards the pink haired girl anymore, he still loved to tease her. He faced her and their faces were a bit close to both of their liking, Ichigo the most, "Are you jealous, koneko-chan?"

Ichigo's ears appeared and she ran up behind Masaya, "I thought you were on to Mint now!" she accused him.

Kish shrugged, his frown turned into a grin, "I'm leaving"

Kish could still see the footsteps the blue bird made, it was midnight and the streets were almost empty. He walked fast until his ears caught a soft and gentle hum. Ahead of him, in front of a vending machine, was Mint, eyes closed while humming. She was visibly smiling even under the scarf.

Quietly, he walked up to her, hoping to tug the scarf down to see her face fully while she smiled.

Unaware that the action would trigger the rich girl's self-defense, he did so.

#

Mint grab the arms of the man beside her and twisted it, kicking the man on his shin to put him down. Her knees on the attackers chest and a hand on the attackers arm, she squinted her eyes to the guy.

"Kish!" Mint said surprised, it didn't last because there was something about this alien that annoyed her so much. A couple on the bench to the right and farther left was staring at them. Mint was alarmed and she took of her white earmuffs, placing them on his ears.

She thanked whatever God that was up there and Keichiiro that Kish, Pai and Taruto were already wearing plain human clothes. Kish wore a jacket over a white button up and black pants, a school uniform he got (ahem- stole) from Masaya back from the time he annoyed Ichigo and followed her to her school.

"Kyaa! Look," a soft whisper interrupted Mint form hitting Kish on the head, "They're so lovey-dovey!"

"Looks like they beat us to it," the soft whisper of the girl's boyfriend said, "But we won't lose, right darling?"

"Kyaa!"

Kish smirked and Mint abruptly got up, aware that her face was red. A light swoosh caught both of there attention and Mint's eyes widened in surprise. Kish reacted on time, pushing her back to the vendor an arm on both side of her shoulders, "Tch, what are you thinking birdie!"

"It's not my fault!" Mint said annoyed and looked side-ways. "Move, I can handle the situation myself"

"Kyaa! Look now! They're doing something!" the soft whisper came again and Mint's feathers got even more ruffled.

Kish rolled his eyes, "Yeah?"

Mint readjusted herself since her wings on her back was getting uncomfortable, all those years, who would've known their animal self would grow too? Her jet blue wings were now from the tip of her ears to her midthigh. After readjusting herself she looked up and saw a beet red Kish, "What's wrong now?"

Kish looked away, the wind calming his boiling blood. Mint did made herself comfortable, her one of her cold unmittened palm was pressed onto Kish's chest and the other on his shoulder. Her head was just under his.

Several minutes later, Kish felt her move again and he looked down at her just as she looked up at him, "I'm calm now," she said. Ducking under his hold, almost instantly, he shivered, not because he was cold, he can stand any weather with his body.

Mint fixed her dress and patted her back for the wrinkles, "Well, I'm off."

Just then, her phone rang and Kish turned to her "Hello?" _there's the smile _"Onii-san!- Ah! Sorry, I'm on my way home, I got a little sidetracked- Taka-kun too?!- Ah, hai, sorry, I mean Taka-onii-san too?"

_So he's older, _Kish thought nonchalantly he stared walking away until he heard Mint call his name softly, "Kish,"

#

Kish was humming happily to himself, off sync. He went home and passed a close-to-fainting Taruto and a shocked Pai. He ignored them when they asked what he was smiling to himself about.

He went to his room and floated above his bed, Recalling only one scene in his mind again and again.

_Mint was looking at him, the tip of her fingers covering the mic of the phone. _

_"Thank you," and then she smiled at him sincerely. Just then, the light on the Christmas tree went on, signaling Midnight, giving her an enchanting look. The smile on her lips disappeared later on and turned into a playful pout when she turned back to her phone conversation, entering the limousine outside the park gate._

_Kish stood there immobile for a while before smirking to himself._

Once again, the blue mew managed to get herself stuck on his mind again.

It must be magic.


	3. On His Mind 3

On His Mind

* * *

"Kish, you're at it again?" Taruto said to Kish while the latter was trying to sneak out. He hadn't been home for long when he decided he wanted to see Mint, _she did mention a party or something_.

"Hey, I'm not the only one," Kish shrugged, smiling at him, "Out to see the monkey?"

Taruto blushed at what Kish said and scowled, "Shut up."

Kish raised his arms innocently and teleported to where Mint was most likely at. _I'm just returning her earmuffs, it's not like I like her... or anything_.

"Kish?" Mint blinked. Mint was outside with Taka-kun, much to her happiness, she was obviously happy from head to toe, especially when Taka gave her his coat. And then Kish appeared out of nowhere, right behind Taka.

"Hmm?" Taka said, about to look back. Mint tugged his front shirt, "Taka-kun– I, ah, I can see Onii-san calling for you."

Mint glanced at her brother, who caught her distress call and motioned to call his best bud. Mint exhaled and furrowed her brows when she looked to face at Kish.

"Fancy meeting you here," Kish grinned, his fangs an evidence of his race.

"Why are you here, _again_?" Kish watched as she slid her slender pale arms into the coat a size larger than her. She was obviously freezing, why would anyone wear cocktails outdoors? Kish didn't understand.

"Right, I'm here to return your earmuffs," he said, extending his hand to give it to her. Mint stared at it for a while before getting it from him. Her fingers were ice cold.

"Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow?" Mint said.

"Can't you have worn warmer clothes?" Kish asked.

Mint blushed her eyes glanced at somewhere before wandering back to Kish, "I have my reasons."

Kish caught the action and rolled his eyes.

"Does that reason include a guy wearing a white shirt with a blue necktie and brown hair?" Kish muttered.

"What are you here for really?" Mint sighed, "I just met you earlier today."

Kish tried to gather his thoughts, he had asked himself that once again.

_I'm just here to return your earmuffs._ "I told you, I'm just here to return your earmuffs," he said, "Because its cold, and you might be freezing and-"

"I got it, okay," Mint sighed. "Thank you, you can leave now."

"I be kind and bring you your earmuffs and you thank me then shoo me away?" Kish said, floating, his arm behind his head, his signature pose.

"Get on your feet Kish," Mint said, "There are a lot of people in here."

"They aren't even close by," Kish said, looking at the people conversing behind Mint.

They were all minding their own business.

"Just get down on your feet or I'm leavin,"" Mint crossed her arms, "Wait, what are you wearing?"

When Kish went home, he change his clothes into his old ones. "Clothes?"

Mint scrunched her nose, "No, just no, okay?"

Kish looked at her as if she grew two heads.

"Teleport to where I am in 5, okay?" Mint said, turning around to the mansion, occasionally being pulled by people to hug or to kiss cheeks with.

Kish hummed to himself and waited until 5 minutes passed by, and when it did, he teleported to where Mint was at.

It was a large room, larger than the Mew café.

"Here, wear this," a black thing blocked his view. He got it and stared at it, "That's my brothers, but he won't know, that's new, he's never seen that before."

Mint handed him a white blue collar sleeve shirt and black trousers, "Go on."

Kish frowned at her, but did so. He stopped floating and took of his shirt.

"What are you doing!" Mint said, Kish looked at her and saw her back facing him, her ears were red.

"Changing," Kish smirked, "you told me to."

Kish continued changing, his eyes on Mint while he did so, until he finished, "Done."

Mint turned around and looked at him from up to down and up again, she nodded, "You look presentable enough, and here."

She tossed a thin cloth at him that was a ridiculous yellow, "What is _this_?"

"A necktie, wear it around your neck," Kish placed it on his neck.

Mint sighed and Kish almost stepped back when he saw Mint coming closer to him, "W-what?"

_Did I just- seriously?!_ Kish scolded himself for stuttering again.

Mint's fingers did magic to the thin yellow clothing on his neck and she stepped back, a hand on her chin, she nodded once again and pushed his hair back a bit, then she extended her arm at him.

He looked at her arm, "What?"

"Well you have to at least escort me." Mint grumbled, annoyed that she had to explain things by detail to him. He was like Ichigo.

"Oh."

Kish and Mint went back outside and Mint shuddered, even when she had Taka's coat on her.

"Mint, who's your escort now?" Her brother asked her, teasing.

"A friend onii-chan," Mint smiled, "I invited him."

#

Kish would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the night, because he did. He went home after the party and half way there, he decided he just wasn't ready to leave quite yet.

Mint was half way taking off her dress went Kish flashed in front of her and she squeaked in surprise, immediately, she covered herself, "KISH!"

Kish's eyes went wide and he turned around, "Oops," he mumbled.

He heard the hurried movements of Mint and he tried to calm his abnormal heart beat.

"Why are you here," Mint said, she had changed to her pajamas and her act to do it fast made it cwinkled, "_AGAIN!_"

"Well I was just wondering if I should return this clothes since it wasn't really-"

"Wait, are you _stalking_ me?" Mint narrowed her eyes at the alien who was blabbing.

Kish's eyes went wide, "What made you think that?"

"I told you," Mint said stepping towards him, her voice dropping to a whisper as she poked a finger at Kish's chest. "I am not like your little 'koneko-chan' and I refuse to be her, so I suggest you stop this little game you are playing," Kish sucked his breath as Mint leaned to his ear, "because I'm not playing."

Mint stepped back and turned around to her leave for the bathroom, leaving Kish speechless.

Minutes later, Mint came outside. She was surprised Kish was still there. And his brows were furrowed, he was thinking.

Mint tilted her head at him, confused at what got him thinking so hard.

Kish finally looked up at her, and she was surprised, her brows went up questioningly.

"I'm not playing either." He said, before disappearing, leaving Mint with an open mouth.

#

"Hey Kish," Taruto said, "got dumped?"

Kish ignored him.

"You went beyond the time limit," Pai said, frowning.

Kish ignored him too.

"I'm not in the mood," Kish said before retreating to his room.

He floated up his bed and stared at the ceiling, the soft voice of Mint haunting him.

"_I told you, I am not like your little 'koneko-chan' and I refuse to be like her, so I suggest you stop this little game you are playing, because I'm not playing"_

Kish frowned, turning to his side, "I wasn't playing a game to start with."


	4. On His Mind 4

On His Mind

* * *

Kish watched silently and curiously as the blue mew slung the large sports bag on her shoulder and walk out through the snowy floor. It was starting to be a bad habit for him to... follow her around. Yes, because the word 'stalk' is a bad definition for it.

"I'm not even surprised anymore," Mint sighed as she turned around, facing the alien. The green haired alien was wearing a uniform once again, even on a Sunday, and he was hovering from the ground with his ears unhidden.

"Where are you going?" Kish asked her, standing on the ground. She just came out of an elegant white building, which Kish passed as a ballet school, and she was heading at the road opposite to her house.

"Somewhere," Mint replied, slinging the bag higher on her shoulder and continued on walking.

"No work today?" Kish asks, matching her short legs and slow pace.

"Keiichiro gave me a break," Mint said, "I told him I had classes today."

"Classes?" Kish asked, confused. It was December, and a Sunday to top that too, he was pretty sure it was winter break for any school in Tokyo.

Mint stopped, causing him to bump onto her, his chin hitting her head. Mint rubbed her head, an accusing look directed at him, and Kish gave him a sheepish smile.

Kish looked in front of him and recognized it as the lake park along the street. It was the peak of December so it's only natural it was frozen from the several days of cold weather and storms.

The sound of the laughter of kids filled the place and the parents on the bench, enjoying their talk, occasionally bragging about their sons and daughters.

Mint slumped her heavy bag ungracefully on the snow, relieving her shoulder off the weight and catching Kish's attention. He saw her grab a pair of snow white skating shoes with intricate designs of snowflakes on each side. He watched as her nimble fingers worked on the laces on the shoes until she finished and patted the snow on her jacket.

Mint walked in front of the lake, with a temporary made-up fence surrounding it, and leant on it to take of the protective guard on the blades of her shoes.

Kish took the honor of holding it for her and he glanced at the lake, "Is that even safe?"

"Well the kids wouldn't still be skating on it if it wasn't, would they?" Mint stepped on the ice and a kid spotted her.

"IT'S MINT-NEE!" the kid shouted and rushed over to her, the other kids heard and followed the rush.

"Good morning," Mint said.

Kish thought Mint was going to get stomped on and watched the kid in horror, like they were crazy, until every kid who was racing to her stopped just in time to give space for everyone.

#

Kish had settled on a bench and placed Mint's sports bag beside him. He was thinking about how _his_ little blue bird would react if he had appeared in front of the so called Taka one day… that is until a phone started ringing. He looked beside him and saw Mint's phone.

"Hey birdie! Your phone is ringing!" He said, grabbing it.

Mint didn't appear to hear him over the noise of the children. His brows furrowed, this was why he didn't like children to start with.

He settled to the gamble of 'if-this-call-isn't-important-I'm-ignoring-it'. He looked at the caller. **Onii-chan**.

He had to go to the rink himself. He couldn't possibly float in thin air in front of adults, could he? He gulped.

Kish stood up, squatting in front of the ice and knocked on it, he stood up, setting one foot first and then another. Great! He was standing; maybe he can do this after all, maybe this wasn't so hard on foot.

He tried another step and then he fell. The phone was still safe and ringing on his hand, he was starting to think the idea of throwing the phone away was a better idea. Two pairs of brown shoes appeared in front of him and he looked up to a stare of a small girl and a laughing taller boy.

"Are you alright?" the small girl asked him. The taller boy was still laughing and Kish wanted to kick him off his feet,

"I'm fine," Kish tried to stand up, but failed miserably. The taller boy laughed harder and Kish wondered if the phone stopped ringing, or his laugh was just too damn loud.

The little girl disappeared and approached Mint.

"Mint-nee," she tugged on the hem of Mint's jacket. Mint turned to her with a gentle hum.

"Tetsu is being a bully again," the little girl pointed and Mint saw the boy shaking from laughter.

Mint smiled at the little girl, "It's not polite to point at someone." She took the hand of the little girl, both gliding toward the two guys.

"Tetsu," Mint warned the boy and immediately, the boy stopped his laughter and blushed at Mint, "You can't laugh at someone's misery."

Tetsu looked down and mumbled a sorry. Mint patted his head, "Tell that to the onii-chan you were laughing at."

Tetsu did so and Kish glared at him, mentally hitting him already.

"Kish," Mint said.

Kish heavily said its fine and the kid went to play with the rest. Mint extended an arm to him to help him up, "Put your feet behind you and then lift yourself up."

Kish was now standing and Mint looked up to his towering figure, or at least to her he was, Ichigo was somehow close to his height so she didn't have to strain her neck to look up too much, "What do you need?"

"Your phone was ringing," Kish said.

"Mint-nee, why can you skate so pretty and your boyfriend cannot?" the little girl asked.

"Who's my boyfriend?" Mint asked, surprised.

"I am," Kish grinned at her, waving his hand while pointing at himself. Mint hit him.

"He's not my boyfriend," Mint said, "He's just a weirdo."

"He has weird ears,"" the little girl said, "Onii-chan do you do cosplay?"

"Cos-what?" Kish asked.

"Yes, onii-chan is an otaku," Mint said.

The little girl smiled, "He has ears just like in _sailor moon_!"

Mint smiled at her and the little girl went to her friends to talk about Kish.

"I don't know what that cos-thing is and that otaku thing but I am not a fan of Sailor Moon!" Kish said, annoyed.

Mint ignored him and scrolled down the miss calls on her phone. They were all from her brother and Mint wondered what was so important that he had called multiple times.

"Onii-chan?" Mint asked. The phone was picked up after a single ring, "What's wrong?"

"_Mint!"_ his brother sighed, _"Your friend called me and said you didn't go to work today, I was scared since the maid said you left home today, where are you?"_

"I had a ballet class today onii-chan," Mint said, "I'm at the park"

"_Oh, skating again?"_ his brother let out a sigh of relief _"You need to stop doing that, you know how dangerous it is for you to walk around so carelessly, if you get kidnapped again-"_

Mint stood straight as if on her guard and Kish strained his ears to hear their conversation. _Kidnapped? _"I'm fine now Nii-chan, and I'm older, you know I can protect myself."

"_But-"_

"I'll be back soon Nii-chan, I love you and see you soon!" Mint said, cutting the phone call and completely turning of the power, leaving her phone dead to the world.

"Kidnapped?" Kish asked and Mint frowned, "Don't ask."

"Right-o," Kish said, raising his arms in the air as fast as he could before the small girl could stomp on his feet with the blades thingy of the shoes. That would clearly hurt.

But that was a wrong thing to do if a. you don't know how to skate and b. if you're not wearing a skating shoes. Kish lost his balance and immediately started to flail his arms forward to balance himself, it worked.

He sighed, his body unmoving and he looked up at Mint, who was towering at him because his knees were bending in a weird way.

"Well well," Mint said, her eyes dancing with amusement, "It looks like our cosplay onii-chan is having troubles on the rink, nee?"

The little girl nodded, "I'll teach the handsome onii-chan! Even if he likes sailor moon!"

The laughing boy frowned, xWhat's wrong with sailor moon? I like it!"

The little girl shook her head and grabbed one of the arms Kish had set straight before him and Kish gave a sound of disapproval, "No no no no, I don't want to fall on cold hard ice!" he mumbled, he could float! Why is he forced to use his feet?

"MINT!" a familiar childish voice shouted, "Let's skate-na no da!"

Mint turned around to face Pudding… and the rest of the team, "Oh, you're all here, let me guess, my brother told you?"

"Yup!" Mint glared at Ichigo and Ichigo grinned, "And yes, I did pop the 'p'."

Everyone set there bags down and Pai and Tart was standing a feet behind, looking and feeling sorry for their brother who wasn't floating AND who was skating. The little girl was gliding and pulling him around and Kish was trying so hard to keep his balance and not face-plating on the ice.

If Pai and Tart were the only ones there, they would laugh at Kish's misery, but both knew Lettuce and Pudding wouldn't let them go unnoticed.

Kish met his brother's eyes with a look that says 'help me' and both immediately turned away as if they didn't see anything at all.

Ichigo and Masaya were skating happily, Keiichiro was teaching Ryou and Zakuro was assisting him, Pudding, by now, had pulled Tart on the rink and he was rubbing on his red nose, Lettuce was holding both of Pai's hand to help him balance.

Mint almost laughed when Kish suffered as Tart did, falling on his face.

"Oh no! I'm so so sorry!" the little girl was close to tears and Mint giggled, stroking her hair, "Don't worry, it's not your fault he's hopeless."

The little girl nodded and skated away to her friends, who immediately surrounded her to ask if she was alright.

Kish sat on the ice, his legs crossed and he was rubbing his nose, "I got it, alright? No need to laugh so hard at someone else's misery."

Mint sensed he was annoyed and sulking. Kish turned away from Mint and Mint skated around him to face him, still, the green alien turned to the side.

"I'll help you," Mint said, "so stop sulking!"

"I win!" Kish turned to face her and grinned, "That's what I wanted to hear!"

Mint growled, she was tricked, "Ugh! You're lucky I was taught to keep my promises!"


	5. On Her Mind 1

On Her Mind

* * *

It was a normal and boring day at mew mew café, when Ichigo's cat ears and tail suddenly appeared and perked up, her ears twitching, "What's that?"

"What?" Pudding raised her head and willed her ears and tail to appear, she was laying down on her stomach on her big circus ball. "I hear nothing na no da"

Ryousuke exited from the kitchen, holding a tray full of cakes, successfully catching the attention of the people in the café. He sighed and placed the tray on top of the glass display, "Maybe you're hearing things, you know you always do."

Ichigo went red, "That's not true! Right Lettuce?"

"Now that a think about it…" Lettuce had her eyes closed, a hand on her chin and the other supporting her elbow, as if she as deep in thought. She opened her eyes, "You're right!"

Ichigo fell down dramatically, "How could you guys say that!" she was teary eyed.

Keiichiro came out from the kitchen too, holding a new set of sweets on a tray. "Now, she's not always wrong," Ichigo stood up and ran to Keiichiro, "and we can't blame her wild animal instinct."

And there, she stopped midway, "HOW COULD YOU GUYS DO THIS TO ME~OWW!"

Everyone laughed, but stopped when they really did hear something, it was arguing and it got louder every second, everyone tensed, The café is still close right?"

Ryou nodded, "That's not coming into our café right?"

The door slammed open and the cold, morning December wind rushed inside, so did a very annoyed looking lady. It was Mint, her hair was down and a pair of black earmuffs was on her ears, her neck was hidden by a thick scarf and she was wearing a coat, all in all, it was heavy clothing.

She slammed the door close, "Don't you dare open that door!"

With that, she disappeared into the changing room, minutes after she disappeared into the room, the door opened once again and one angry green haired alien stomped inside, he wasn't floating; he was _stomping _his feet. His teeth bared, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Ichigo gulped, the Kish she knew (when he was her stalker) was never like that.

Pai and Tart entered behind him, ducking under his arms to enter, "Don't mind him, he's jealous."

"I'm not!" Kish scowled, "I'm not jealous!"

"You are!" Mint said, fully dressed in her uniform, she made her way to Kish and when she was a foot away from him, she looked up at him, a finger on his chest. "You are jealous, that's why you had to go and tell Taka-kun that I was busy when I am not!"

"You have work! You are busy!" Kish said, leaning his head a bit lower to meet her eyes directly. They had a glaring contest before Kish threw his hand up in the air, "I AM NOT JEALOUS! Fine! Go to your 'Taka-kun' for all I care!"

Mint was really really annoyed, she pointed at the door, "Get out."

"What?" Kish said, surprised.

"I said get out," Mint said, her face was calm now, she was her usual collected self.

Kish searched her eyes before he narrowed them at her, "Fine, maybe I will."

Kish disappeared into thin air and just when he did, did Mint exhale, a hand on her temple, "I need tea."

Ichigo snapped ou,t "Yes ma'am!"

Mint turned around surprised to see everyone was there, watching her, some of them had their mouth open, some where worried and one was excited?

"Do it again!" Tart said, grinning.

Mint glared at him and he took a step back, shrugging.

#

"Welcome to café mew mew!" Lettuce said, smiling at the couple who entered, "Table for two?"

Lettuce led the two to the table and Mint appeared to replace Lettuce's spot as a new customer entered.

"Welcome to café mew mew,- Onii-chan?" She looked up, surprised to see her brother and a lady she never me, "Uhm, I mean, table for two?"

Her brother chuckled and Mint lead them to a table by the window, "Please give her the ladies menu, Mint," her brother whispered and Mint was blushing, was this her brother's fiancé? She was pretty, "Here you are."

"I told you Seiji, I was going to pay," the lady said.

"And I told you I was going to pay," her brother said, "I insist."

"But-"

"Ah, I remember telling you I owed you," Seiji said.

Mint didn't know what to do, the lady looked like she wanted to fight back, "You know what? It's on the house, order up," Mint smiled at the surprised couple, "I'm Mint Aizawa"

"She's my little sister," Seiji said, smiling at his little sister, "I owe you Mint."

"Yes, you do," Mint said and the lady giggled, "I didn't catch your name."

She stood up, she was pretty AND tall, she had curly blonde hair and blue eyes, "I'm sorry, that was a bit rude of me, I'm Rina Tamaki and your brother told me a lot about you."

"I hope it's all good ones," Mint joked, she was used to this kind of talks, she prepared her notepad and pen, "are you ready to order?"

"You know what I like," her brother said, handing the menu to Mint and Rina turned to her. "I'd like a simple blueberry cheesecake and a lemon smoothie, please."

Mint took note of them and smiled once more, "I'll be back with your orders."

Mint did come back with their orders one blueberry cheesecake, one lemon smoothie, one mint grasshopper pie and a milk chocolate smoothie.

The day wasn't as eventful as Mint had expected, as a matter of fact, the day went by smoothly. She felt like the day was wrong mostly because she was already so used to the green haired alien who hovered above her and disturbed her at times.

Where was he anyway? It has been 12 hours and the shop was already close, everyone was leaving already.

Mint shook her head, Kish will come by sooner or later, he can't be _that_ mad. Actually, he was in no place to be mad.

Mint frowned, she knew Kish will be back. After all, he's like Lord Voldemort, he's gone somewhere and he will always come back stronger than before. Mint pursed her lips, but Voldemort died, did that mean Kish will too?

Mint shook her head, never mind.

She pushed her scarf higher to cover her freezing nose, it was Christmas eve tomorrow. She was supposed to have plans with Taka-kun and her brother.

"_Tomorrow?! Christmas Eve?" Mint said in disbelief, her crush was inviting her over to a Christmas evening party? What are the chances that he'd ask her again! Mint took a deep breath and returned to her phone, "Su-"_

"_She's busy, she already made plans," A hand that stole Mint's phone said. She trailed it slowly up to see the face of her intruder and stealer. The green haired alien grinned down at her, alien eyes sparkling mischievously, "-with me."_

_Mint opened her mouth in disbelief and the air that escaped her mouth visibly formed small icicles from the cold, "No, I didn't!" she said, reaching for her phone. Believe her when she said she tried, she jumped, she stood on her tippy toes and she even tried pulling his arms down._

And that was where the fight started. Maybe she had reacted just a little bit too much.

Mint snapped out of her daze and sighed in annoyance, she imagine strangling Kish "T-that sneaky little alien! If I get my hands on him I swear I will—!"

"You will?" a certain green head said, appearing before her, standing up yet his body leaning forward to meet her face in close range.

"I will?" Mint blinked, her mouth formed a small 'o' and Kish's eyes turned to it, narrowing his eyes at her lips tempted. Kish looked back at the blue bird mew mew's eyes, "You will?"

Mint shut her mouth and regained her posture, standing straight, she cleared her throat and took a step back from him and Kish stood up straight then looked down at her.

"I wasn't talking about you," Mint said, avoiding his eyes.

"And by alien you meant?" Kish grinned.

"It might have been Tart," Mint said, grumbling that she had been caught. To save what little dignity she had left, she started walking to the park where her limousine has parked.

"So you say," Kish grinned even wider, "were you thinking about me kotori-chan?"

Mint stopped and turned to him, her mouth opened to response and say no but her voice never found its way out. Kish, once again, looked at it; so very tempting.

Mint shut them again and resumed walking, voice drowned under her scarf, she pouted a soft response. "No I wasn't."

"Sure you weren't."

"I wasn't!" Mint stomped one feet, "and by the way I'msorryIoverreacted."

Kish blinked and his alien ears twitched, he caught every word, "What?"

"I said, I'msorryIoverreacted."

"I'm sorry?" Kish said innocently.

"I'm sorry I overreacted," Mint said and she blushed red, "but it still was your fault that I didn't get to have a date with Taka-kun tomorrow!"

"You will be forgiven."

"_Will be_?" and once again people, her lips parted! Kish was annoyed that the small pink lips affected him that much. He practically glared at them.

"If you kiss me."

Mint's feathers ruffled and Kish laughed as she turned red and turned around to run into her limo.

"I'm kidding, of course I forgive you my little bird," Kish smiled as his blue bird entered the limousine and watched as it sped off before he disappeared to his own place.

Mint turned around, beet red and watched as Kish disapparated before pursing her lips, "He couldn't possibly have been on my mind, right?"


End file.
